Random Works because BOREDOM
by PalmerDude Publishing
Summary: This is basically where I will write all of my short stories that are short enough to not warrant a new published story as well as alternate scenes from my previous works. I do this because A) practice and B) because it's better to be proactive than be unproductive in-between projects or just taking breaks. Anyway hope someone can at least get a kick out of this.
1. First Work: A Kobold in Riften

_**My Random Works because, Boredom**_

What is this? Just some random works that I will add more too; whether it be alternate scenes from my fan story to something original. I am not sure how often I will just write a random piece since I like telling whole stories more. And I will update this whenever I am bored or need to work out some creative thoughts and such. Would like to also note that a lot of the work here will lack polish so excuse that. But just like how some artist have a sketchbook, this is my sketch doc for practice. Anyway here is random work number one and then whatever comes next will follow I suppose.

 ** _This piece is an alternate half-of chapter for my fan story Beyond Worlds, check that out if you are new and as for anyone else here's a thing, I guess_**

 ** _A Kobold in Riften_**

After the rough landing from teleporting to a new world Rik was still regaining his senses and trying not be sick again like the first time.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Rik said looking around. There were trees, lots of trees with yellowish red and amber looking leaves, Rik looks towards the Northwest. Nate and Tox may have gone that way judging by where their trail of light tapered off. Something roared behind Rik, he turned around to see a very menacing looking bear.

"Oh hey." Rik said, "this your part of the forest? Heh, nice bear." The bear lunged and took a swipe, Rik jumped backwards and chucked a knife hitting the bear in his face. The bear roared angrily and knocks Rik over, but Rik rolls back onto his feet and ran. Rik eventually came upon a stretch of road and began traveling upon it, he looked behind himself and saw the bear was still hot in pursuit.

"Well, you don't give up easy, I'll give ya that!" Rik shouted as he chucked another knife behind him and picked up his pace once more. After another moment he found himself approaching the gates of some city it seemed.

"Bear!" shouted a guard to the other next to him, they took aim with their arrows and fired and the bear dropped into a slump.

"Nice shot" the guard said, "but I dealt the killing blow"

"Nah that was me" the other guard said, "I am the best marksman in the Rift!"

"Hah!" the First Guard said, "says you!"

"S'cuse me" Rik said, "mind lettin' me in your city?"

"If you pay the toll" said The Second Guard, "otherwise no entry."

"What?" Rik said, "you don't look like no toll collector, are you tryin to shake me down or somethin'?"

"Okay, okay" said The Guard, "keep your voice down I will let you in." The guard the unlocks the gate and Rik enters into the city and he could tell the city was corrupt and crime was pretty high. The thief running away from about 4 or 5 guards was the second indicator of this, with the guards at the gate of course being the first.

"Better watch my tail here" Rik says to himself, "this place has nuthin but trouble written all over it." And trouble Rik did find because someone ran into him.

"Hey watch it!" Rik shouted, and he quickly realized that this man was a thief trying to plant what he stole on him. Rik quickly grabs the man by his wrist and shoves the valuable looking necklace back into his hand.

"Your's not mine!" Rik shouted

"Nu-uh! Yours!" the man shouted, throwing the necklace and hitting Rik on the snout.

"Ow! Hey come back here and-" Rik was cut short by an angry guard yelling

"Stop! You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people! What say you in your defense?"

"What?!" Rik shouted, "it's not mine, the thief gave this to me an' ran off."

"You were an accomplice to his plot!" The Guard shouted, "we will see that you friend is also captured and imprisoned."

"Accom-pace? What? Uh, nevermind, I don't even know the guy!" Rik shouted, "I ain't done nuthin!"

"Silence! Resist any further or meet your end here!" The Guard shouted.

"Ngh" Rik mutters as he reluctantly surrenders. About an hour or so later Rik is still in the jail cell and he happens to find lockpicks under the bed roll.

"Well, that was.. convee.. covient.. er.. Useful! Yeah that one" Rik says to himself. He wastes no time and gets to work on the lock, Rik has not done any thievery since he became a knight so he was a little rusty. He broke the first pick and then the second and was down to only one left. Rik perseveres and opens the door and quietly sneaks out and notices a guard sitting next to the door from which he must exit.

"Now what?" Rik asked himself scratching behind his ear. He looks around and grabs a basket and tosses it over the guard's head and he begun to sneak by.

"Wow, can't believe that worked" Rik said as he began up the stairs. But then as if on cue the guard began to snore quite loudly.

"Oh, well I'm outta here so whatever" Rik said as he exited through the door. He began heading towards the exit, he saw a traveling carriage out front so he could take that to.. somewhere. The guards at the front gate were no longer there thankfully, it appears some spiders have caught their attention. Rik walks up to the carriage driver and asks where he could be taken, after talking a bit the carriage driver pulled out a map and pointed out locations. Whiterun seemed like a safe bet so Rik decided that would be best, unfortunately he would need some gold.

"Can't you just give this one for free?" Rik asks.

"No" said The Carriage Driver, "comeback if you happen to find yourself 20 gold."

"A'ight, fine" Rik said as he walks back into Riften, suddenly a guard started shouting at him.

"You stop! You are to come with me back to your cell!"

"Crap" Rik said as he puts his hands up. Then a stranger stops the guard short and gives him some gold.

"Alright," The Guard said, "take him away before I change my mind." Rik follows the man and after they walk out of the guards sight the stranger stops and says,

"You're welcome by the way."

"Uh, yeah thanks" Rik said, "who are you and why help me?"

"I am Brynjolf, and you caught my eye sneaking out of jail, and through the front doors no less."

"Oh, you saw that? Rik by the way." Rik responds.

"Nice to meet you Rik," Brynjolf said. "Gotta say, we may have cat people around but I do not believe I have ever seen a canine person before."

"Well I'm not from 'round here" Rik said, "I am lost a little, just need 20 gold and I can get a ride."

"You need some gold?" Brynjolf asked. "Come with me and help out with the guild and I will set you right."

"Wait, you're the thief that sent me to jail!" Rik said just now realizing this.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a test" Brynjolf admits, "if you did not escape I would have got you myself don't worry, I am with you here."

"I dunno," Rik said, "I put my days of thievin behind me."

"Well my offer still stands," Brynjolf said, "we steal from the rich and stupid so we are not really doing any bad if that's what you're concerned with." "Come find me down below at the Ragged Flagon if you want some gold to get you goin." Brynjolf then disappears around the corner leaving Rik to debate what he should do.

"I need to find the others" Rik said to himself, "I mean, rich people tend to be jerks, maybe they deserve it.." "Then again, I'm s'posed to be a knight, knights don't steal what I am gonna do?" Rik thought upon his options and eventually decided what had to be done…

 _What did he do? Well he could have_

 _A) Found some way to get 20 gold without joining Thieves Guild briefly_

 _Or_

 _B) He joined them just for the moment to get some coin and get out_

 _I would continue but these are just practice so there is no point in fleshing anything out. Though I am not opposed to the idea of continuing this one to a point, I may come back to this one when I get bored again, and inevitably I will get bored._


	2. Work 2: A Kobold in Riften II

_Disclaimer: This is creative practice and is more of a rough draft than a finished product. I apologize if this seems poorly written, paced and/or structured and thank you for checking this out even though this is a random dumping ground._

 _ **I have chose option B and we will now be continuing from that point**_

 _ **A Kobold in Riften II**_

 _ **A Kobold does what a Kobold does**_

"Well, ain't no harm in a little thievin right?" Rik asked himself as he walked to the Ratway. Upon entering the corridor Rik could tell the area was connected to the sewers. He walked through the corridor and noticed there were dead bodies littered about.

"Seems like it's pretty rough 'round here" Rik said with a little concern as he made his way to the Ragged Flagon. Upon entering the Ragged Flagon Rik could see Brynjolf awaiting at the bar area across the large pool of water. It looked to only be about knee deep to Rik but there was no point walking through when he could just walk around it.

"Yep, this is a sewer, they sure do live like rats don't they?" Rik says to himself.

"Who you callin a rat?" said a man with a really thick sounding accent. "You quite look like one yourself you know."

"I.. Uhm sorry, I ain't lookin for no trouble" Rik stammers.

"Aye, it's quite alright, I was just messin with you, I am Delvin, Delvin Mallory" the man says. "Anyway Brynjolf told me about you a bit, he was not sure if you would show up, but here you are."

"Yes, and I am glad you have came lad" Brynjolf said. "Delvin has the first job for you, comeback when you are finished, I will be attending my own matters meanwhile." Brynjolf then leaves and goes down a corridor and enters what looks to be a closet.

"So did he just go to another magical land through that closet?" Rik asks.

"Um, no" Delvin said, "anyway your first assignment, there is a lovely looking prize of a pendant in Mistveil Keep." "It is from somewhere down in Valenwood and seems to be quite the highly priced piece of jewelry." "Think you could handle that you little doggie?"

"Hey, don't call me that" Rik said, "just call me Rik a'ight? Anyway yeah, I can do it, be right back."

"Heh, alright Rik, go and show us how good of a thief you really are." Delvin said with a smirk. Rik leaves the Flagon and retreads through the Ratway and to Riften and makes haste to Mistveil Keep. Upon walking up to the front doors Rik was surprised that the guards didn't seem to mind him entering the castle. Even more surprising is that Rik was not even paid any attention even when he was standing right in front of the person who looks to be the ruler.

"Oh, um, yes?" The Ruler said.

"Huh? Oh hi, I, I'm new 'round here, you the Queen?" Rik asks.

"I am the Jarl, Laila Law-Giver" she said.

"Oh, that's kinda funny" Rik said.

"Funny? What?" Laila said.

"Your last name a little seeing how just outside there's a bunch of crime n' stuff" Rik said.

"Ah, yes I believe you meant to say that's 'ironic', there is nothing funny about such a manner" Laila said.

"Yeah, right, you're right," Rik said, "anyway I am here because.. pest control! Yeah heard you had some giant rats in your chambers."

"Skeevers? In my chambers? Don't be ridiculous I don-" Laila said before being interrupted by a guard,

"Jarl Laila! There are Skeevers in your chambers! Some fool was meddling in your chambers summoning them! Look there he goes now!" The person running away from the guards look like some warrior type with a horned helmet. He shouted something and in a blink of an eye was across the room and out the front doors.

"Well seeing how every guard is after that fool I suppose you can take on the task" Laila said.

"Um, okay be right back" Rik says. He quickly enters the Jarl's chambers and kills the skeevers and looks around, and there it was, the pendant that he needed lied in the glass display. Rik tried to pick the lock on the display case but it was a real tough one and before he knew it his last and only pick was broken.

"Darn" Rik said, "well plan B then" he said as he used a knife to smash the glass. Rik listened closely afterward to hear if anyone heard what he did, nothing. He takes the pendant and goes back down stairs.

"A'ight miss, job's been done" Rik said.

"Thank you very much," Laila said "a question though, how did you know what was about to happen?"

"Um, I am one of those types that sees futures and such" Rik says quickly.

"Oh, you are a psychic then? What does the future hold for me?" Laila asks.

"Yeah! Yeah, sidekicks" Rik says. "Anyway your future? Uhm, you will realize you have been robbed.. eventually."

"Oh dear, are you serious?" Laila asks.

"Somewhat, kinda hard to tell without the ball an' table, anyway see ya!" Rik then leaves quickly and heads back to Delvin to report his success. Upon reporting back to Delvin Brynjolf was there too, Rik told them what happened and they all had a laugh.

"Yes, that fellow was sent to assist you" Brynjolf said. "He is off now handling a job in the Goldenglow Estate." "Anyhow here's fifty gold for a job well done."

"Oh well if he comes back I should thank him" Rik said. "Anyway that was kinda fun, I haven't did anythin like that in awhile."

"Yeah feels good having the coin in your pocket doesn't it?" Brynjolf asks. "Anyway if you are up for another job we have some clients who pay for our protection." "One of them have not payed up yet this month so I would like you to go and collect."

"Okay, who?" Rik asks.

"Keevara, she is the owner of the Bee and Barb" Brynjolf said. "Before you go allow me to welcome you to the guild." They both enter through the closet and into the Thieves Guild hideout

"So you are the canine I have heard so much about" The man standing in the center of the hideout. "I am Mercer Frey and in this guild…" he then went on talking about rules or something Rik wasn't sure cause he began to doze off a little.

"You got me?" Mercer then said suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, yeah got all of that" Rik said, "I have to collect money or something so I will go and do that."

"Eager to get the job done eh?" Mercer asked, "exit through the secret entrance, it's much faster than retreading through the entire Ratway."

"Yessir" Rik said and he went to the Bee and Barb. Rik enters into the building and sees Keevara, she was a lizard alright so it had to be her.

"Um, hey," Rik said, "you owe a debt to the guild or somethin."

"I owe those thieves nothing!" Keevara said, "you thieves can make like the dirty skeevers you are and scurry back to your hole."

"Whoa, hey I was just doing what I was told" Rik said. "Besides you business does pretty good right?"

"No we can hardly afford to keep the doors open" Keevara said. "They force us to pay for protection that they just don't give".

"I'm sorry" Rik said, "I was told I was thievin from rich folk, look I will find a way to cover the cost for you." "It was a hundred right?"

"Wait you would do that for us?" Keevara said, "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say nuthin" Rik said, "I was lied too after all, so I think I will steal from them now and sell whatever I find."

"Good luck" Keevara said, "and comeback when you are done."

"Okay" Rik said and he left and went through the secret entrance to the Thieves Guild. Rik entered the hideout and is stopped short by Brynjolf,

"Have you got the money yet?" he asks.

"Nope not yet" Rik says, "just lookin 'round the place and gettin to know everyone."

"Okay, well you better get going then" Brynjolf said and he walked away. Rik walks down a corridor and finds a room with a thief practicing his archery, and on Rik's left was a cornucopia of chests with loot.

"Bingo" Rik said, he went to open one but to his dismay they were all locked tight. Rik then walks over to the thief practicing archery and asks if he had lockpicks.

"What? You don't have your own?" he asked.

"Broke e'm," Rik said, "I just need a few, got a job that needs me to use e'm."

"Alright fine here are a few, don't waste them" The Thief said, "now off for a nice drink."

The Thief leaves the room and Rik wastes no time opening a chest. Some of them were a little tough looking to pick so he went with the easier ones first. After a moment Rik found himself an enchanted looking dagger he decided to keep as well as some heavy armor he could barely lift. After some more rummaging he found some gems and a necklace.

"This will get me at about a hundred I bet" Rik says to himself. Rik then leaves the hideout and enters the market place. Rik notices that there was a lizard man selling jewelry,

"Hey, how much these couple of gems and this necklace worth?"

"Hmm, how does about a two-hundred gold sound?" The Lizard asks.

"It sounds like enough" Rik said, "I'll take it."

"A Pleasure doing business" The Lizard said

"Yeah, same" Rik said, he then went back to Brynjolf at the hideout.

"Here's the gold" Rik said.

"You stole from us to pay off the debt" Brynjolf said.

"Oh, you noticed?" Rik said, "well you lied to me."

"Hey I was only telling half the truth" Brynjolf said, "sometimes you have to steal a little from everyone."

"Yeah? Well I'm out, good-bye" Rik said.

"Not so fast," Mercer said, "we still do not have the debt payed because you stole from us, give me all of your gold."

"What? No-" Rik was saying until he realized that he was being surrounded by thieves. "Well on second a thought here, just take it and let me leave."

"A wise decision" Mercer said, "now go before I have your throat cut out." Rik leaves the thieves guild quite glum, he now had no money again and was stuck in Riften. He went back to the Bee and Barb.

"So did you do it?" Keevara asked.

"Yeah," Rik said, "but they found out what I did and stole all my money."

"That's no problem, here's fifty gold for your kindness."

"Hey thanks" Rik said, "I think I will have a drink while I am here."

"You may have one me" said another Lizard person from nearby. "I am Talen-Jei, by the way, I handle the drinks."

"Okay Talen" Rik said, "what's you got?"

"Three specials" Talen-Jei said, "I made these back in Gideon"

"Where's that?" Rik asked.

"Back at the outer marshes of Black Marsh, a bit far away to be honest" Talen-Jei said. Rik decided to try the Cliff Racer in short it burned the back of his throat unsurprisingly and he had to have some milk to go with it. Rik eventually made his way outside the gates of the city to get a cart ride to Whiterun finally. But before he left he was stopped by Brynjolf.

"You" Rik said.

"Yeah, yeah" Brynjolf said, "I know you're still mad but I can understand why you did what you did." "You try to be the good guy, however being a thief makes that really hard."

"Okay, what do you want?" Rik asked.

"Nothing, Mercer does not want you back, but I just wanted to apologize" Brynjolf said.

"I brought some of the gold back for you, here take it."

"Thank you" Rik said, "if I am ever back here we should have a drink".

"Sure thing," Brynjolf said, "and depending on my mood I may even buy for you." "Take care my friend."

"See ya" Rik said. And he climbed onto the cart and was off to Whiterun to find Nate and Tox and continue their quest…

 _ **End of Alternate Chapter**_


	3. The Watcher

**_{Teaser}_**

 _ **Report 15-A21C-Voidence**_

 _ **A.K.A 'The Watcher'**_

The creature, the thing that lurks in the awake and unawake subconscious of those who have alerted its attention are constantly stalked. ' _The Watcher is watching'_ as the saying go in some universes, and that is for lack of a better name. Little is known about 'The Watcher' except for it's appearance. It is tall, about 8 to 9 feet maybe more on average according to witnesses. It seems to wear a menacing looking mask with dark, hollow, soul piercing eye holes. It also seems to ooze a black tarry substance and it will stalk one endlessly for sometimes seemingly no reason.

While it seems to be nothing but pure evil the creature is quite morally ambiguous, if you were to catch it's attention it is stalking you for one or two reasons. Reason one for the creature to stalk you is because you are a threat to be. Reason two is because it foresaw something that you must be warned of. And strangely enough it just goes away sometimes, as if it failed in its attempts to do whatever it was seeking to accomplish. After which, tragedy would follow or it would return once more to finish whatever needed to be done.

Interestingly this thing is reported by one of the people questioned to be from the Aether, the supposed connecting afterlife of the universes. We have of course no concrete evidence of this however. Now what power does the creature possess? Well it can seemingly disappear in a blink of an eye, so it must teleport. Most of the time it will not reveal itself to you and if you do see it you are the only one. Most of the information given is to be taken with a grain of salt since all the information is from a total of 3 different people out in the other universes. Each of them were for some reason or another being visited by this creature.

One last thing of note is that found deep in ancient temples there are strange writings and pictures on the walls about the creature. It seems to of had a brother in a way. However besides this there is nothing else about it so I decided to just go ahead and note this anyhow since it is some information at least. I apologize if this report seems.. lacking, there is hardly anything at all about the strange and intriguing creature.

I was prompted to look into the matter of this strange creature when it started affecting my team. Ever since we built the portal it has been affecting everyone, it has not killed anyone however so perhaps it is just annoyed with our tampering. I have not seen it for myself but according to my head supervisor it may be implying to shut this project down. Another scientist believed it was waiting for us to open a portal to a certain world. Whatever the case was I am researching and discovering what I can because this thing is starting to stifle our work a bit unfortunately. I can not stand for our research being stymied like this, so I must find a way to ward it off.

To conclude the creature is unpredictable, but still is regarded a danger, it is 'The Watcher from Beyond'. It is beyond our own understanding and ethier is a savior of universes or a psychotic destroyer that purges from the worlds. If you or anyone experience this creature's presence report it to us immediately. Unless you are Craig, in which case, don't bother Craig. Your made up stories of visions of some kind of horrible accident are just unthinkably bad, cliqued and in no way can possibly be true. Blasphemy all of it! Anyhow, yes, if anyone else see it let me know. Professor Zelis Vangoiuer signing off on this report.

Hmph! I mean zombies Craig? Seriously?! Come on! Oh.. oh dear this is still recording, my bad, I will have to cut this last piece off in post, great more work for me to do.


	4. BW3 WIP Prologue

**_WIP Prologue for BWIII_**

A question asked throughout time, what is the answer? What is the purpose? _Is there a purpose?_ If you, can you.. _Should you?_ While some to an extent came to a reasonable conclusion for what it is that they seek, others have not. In the land known as Skyweather, doomsday was said to arrive for the entire world. This never came to be and as a result man and beast learned to some extent how to live in harmony. Soon after a Kobold known as Rik joined the knightship and he soon would rise through the ranks over several years. At first he had no interest of becoming an ambassador of beast and human relations. He was happy to finally have an ideal life for himself instead of stealing and living in a ditch. As time passed he became a General and some have said without a doubt 'he was better than that old General Lux ever was'. Who was General Lux? Well, he was a White Draconmage and let's just say he was a force of good on the outside, but on the inside he was quite rotten.

Anyhow Rik during his life has went on journeys no one else had the honor to embark on. Historians have recorded his tales for others to hear, but most believe it to be nothing but myths or tall tales. Meanwhile others believe every word and even claim they have seen strange phenomena in their own world. It is also well known he adopted a Kobold child when he was still a captain. The child soon grew and became a courier delivering important letters and packages. That Kobold was named Greg but he goes by the name of Six the Courier to supposedly conceal his identity somewhat. Greg never been outside of The Nation of Skyweather since he wandered into the region when he was but a child. Greg could not recall where he came from exactly, all he knew was he woke up one day… alone by a riverbed.

One day however, General Rik turned up missing, his last assignment was outside of The Nation of Skyweather, through The Tangle. It is an expanse of thorny, tangling vines that were thick and tough. They snare many who would travel off the beaten path. Anyhow, other than that bit of knowledge, no one knew anything except for one knight that returned. After briefly reporting that Rik went missing along with the rest of his company the man disappeared. This is what started the events that would transpire, Greg for a whole six months had little progress. Between dead ends and nights at the tavern he could not find the man. He even ventured out and beyond The Tangle himself and found nothing. However with the trail gone cold he soon was able to catch a glimmer of hope. He found this man and now he will maybe get an answer. However we all search for answers, but sometimes the question is best left alone in…

 _ **:{Beyond Worlds III}:**_

 _ **Following a Cold Trail**_


	5. Where Peace May Lie Pilot

_**Where Peace May Lie Pilot**_

Out there, on the battlefield, I found death and horror. But this.. This was scarier than anything I have ever before experienced. This is more terrifying than being pursued for desertion in the company of an enemy soldier. We are living through the end of the world, and now we shall see what arises from the ashes. I am Elijah Almer and with me is my brother, Caleb. Together we await in this bunker, we have no clue how long we will be here, but it will be awhile. We are still riddled with shock, and the anxiety is starting to mount. They should have known up there with nuclear war the only way to win is to not play at all. But someone just had to make a move and now it is all over.

I just need to keep thinking to myself, that will ease my mind. So, I was lucky to desert from the war when I did, otherwise me and my brother would be sharing the same mass grave above. So that is one positive thing, I have Caleb and we are still alive. I kinda wish I had time to get a fresh set of spare clothes though. The slacks and loosely buttoned shirt I have worn for the past few days still stinks of the sea. Caleb was wearing some simple jeans and one of his favorite shirts, The Lone Wanderer. The character was from a comic book and got his own tv show. Caleb looks up to that duster wearing hero of the wastes. He believes once we go back to the surface we will see mutants and stuff. I have told him radiation does not exactly do stuff like that but he keeps saying I don't know that for sure. I really don't know why I am talking about what we are wearing now. Guess I am just bored.

Anyhow, the shelter, four walls, plenty of food and water and of course solitude. A underground spring feeds a tap too but it mostly drips instead of actually pouring. We also have several buckets in a corner, hopefully they don't fill too fast. So, was this at all comfortable? No, it already stinks in here, but it is better than feeling like canned sardines with about six people. I was glad it was just the two of us, me and Caleb. We are the only two things I need to worry about. And if it was not for the radio we would have no idea what day it is. The government updates those hidden underground on what is happening above. According to them the situation is being handled, I am pretty doubtful, but my brother on the other hand, he is full of hope.

"We should be out in no time then right?" Caleb asked, he is pretty naive, but then again he is only eleven.

"No" I said, "probably not, you can't just make radiation go away."

"Well" Caleb says, "maybe they are rescuing people and bringing them somewhere safe."

"Who knows" I respond, but I decided to provide some comfort and added "perhaps they are, and hopefully we will be getting rescued soon." Caleb smiles and nods, and picks up a book and begins to read it. Caleb after a moment sighs,

"I read this one cover to cover more than once already. I miss my comics too. Perhaps you can tell a story brother?"

"Hmm" I hummed, "I suppose so, what would you like to hear?"

"About the war?" Caleb asked, "you know, how you fought against the lizards over in Arisan." Arisan, the lizard continent and one of the most heated spots for the war on our planet. As fennec canines we didn't really have any quarrel with the lizard people. They were citizens of our country and we even had some as neighbors, they were really nice too. But our mixed nationality country gotten pulled into war even though we tried to stay out of it. It was because of this decision that I got drafted a year ago. I was only seventeen, I had experience with a gun before then. I would hunt with my grandfather on his Island. He was quite skilled in preparing quale, I miss those days.

"Um, Elijah?" Caleb said, "you are spacing out a little, you okay?"

"Oh yeah" I said, "I do that, I am fine, was just thinking about good ol' gramps and his quale."

"He sure was good with that" Caleb says, "what about that story though?"

"Alright, okay" I said, "I have an interesting story, it is about how I met my enemy, and ran away with him."

"Your desertion?" Caleb asked, "I have been meaning to ask about it, I am listening."

"Okay" I said, "so in the heat of battle I got seperated in a town called Lizaldren. I may have wandered down a back street without orders in an attempt to flank the enemy."

"And then you bumped into that soldier?" Caleb asked.

"Well, yeah" I said, "he was what seemed to be a Blue-tongue skink, kinda lumbering, had thick scales. Anyway he fires at me of course but I quickly rolled behind a dumpster. He came to me which was a bad idea because I popped out and disarmed him."

"And you didn't shoot him?" Caleb asked.

"No" I respond, "anyway who is telling this story? Me or you?"

"You are" Caleb says, "sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay" I said, "anyway, I did not shoot him, I tossed the weapon away and told him to just leave. He could not believe it, 'why?' he asked me, and to him I said, 'you are unarmed, there is no point'. And then I went back to my company."

"You gave up flanking them?" Caleb asked.

"Well yeah" I said, "the young lizard would have surely warned them so I went back."

"But why did you decide not to shoot?" Caleb asked, "he was the enemy."

"Well" I said, "I dunno, it was just me and him and personally I didn't want to kill if I didn't have to. Do your remember Aslie? She was a lizard I dated in high school. I never had any hate towards their kind, so if I could I avoid killing."

"Makes sense" Caleb says, "you know if we have nothing against each other why did they have to fight?

"I dunno" I said, "it's what me and that lizard asked each other."

"Really?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah" I said, "but now I am getting ahead of myself, anyway I would soon see him again while patrolling my encampment. He walked to me, hands up and without a weapon. His name was Sam, also my age and drafted and he expressed how surprising it was to see that I was not in fact a cold blooded killer like he was told. He thought that every 'muzzle face' was without soul and merciless.

"Oh" Caleb says, "so that's why they are fighting us, their government is lying to them."

"It is what we call propaganda" I said, "our country has done this as well. But not as brainwashing. It is funny how they promise peace through antagonistic manipulation, we just ended up going nowhere in the end."

"Wonder what kind of logic they were using" Caleb says.

"Yeah" I said, "guess they were using none, now where was I? Oh yeah, after awhile we realized we did not know why we even fought."

"Like you have mentioned" Caleb says.

"Yes," I respond, "like I have mentioned, and why? Because our world leaders just aren't getting along? Profit? Control? So after that we began purposely avoiding duty to meet, we became great friends, maybe even more than that. He even killed his own for me. Eventually we gathered supplies and made plans to escape the war. We had to get away, we did not have anymore will to fight. And so when the time was right we escaped during a battle, we tried to fool them into thinking we went MIA and were just lost due to the conflict. And for awhile it did work, but we were found out soon after getting on a boat back home.

"And you came to the orphanage on your own" Caleb said, "so what what happened?"

"Soon after returning back to Europa" I said, "the government found us, and took Sam away, I.." I paused looking down to the floor. I was choking on my words, I got to know the poor fellow so well, and I could do nothing to save him.

"You know" Caleb says, "if you don't wanna talk about that we can skip that part."

"I'm fine" I said, " I just went on without him because there was nothing I could do, besides, I had to get you out of that damned orphanage."

"Father said he would be back" Caleb said, "he was not doing so well after mother passed and he couldn't keep the house."

"That is no excuse to give you up!" I said, "he probably wanted to save money taking care of you so he could drink himself to the ground."

"That is not true!" Caleb shouts, "he cared about both of us and you know it!" I took it too far, he was still a kid after all. He never knew father like I came to know him, damn, I really hate to upset Caleb, especially now after all of this had happened. I was going to have to retract that statement.

"Right" I said, "sorry, I got off topic there. I am just angry that you were put into that orphanage. Maybe it isn't like that, maybe he had reasons. I am just glad I got you before some scumbag tried to adopt you."

"I was not up for adoption" Caleb says, "I would have been fine."

"Money talks" I said, "if someone wanted you then they would have gotten you. Anyway you know the rest after that, we came back to our old home and hid in our shelter when the sirens went off."

"Yeah" Caleb said, "the house belonged to someone else now though. Are we criminals for breaking in and just taking their stuff."

"In a way yes" I said, "but no, it does not matter anymore, they weren't home so they could be dead. That and the bunker was our families bunker, we just inherited it back, I mean they never even changed the code."

"So" Caleb says, "as long as no one knows, we technically aren't bad guys then right?"

"Pretty much" I said, "so, how about a game of cards now?"

"Yes" Caleb said, "let's change the topic, wanna play Go Fish?" We have played that a hundred times already, but I agreed to play. After awhile I turned on the radio to hear what time it was.

' _Good afternoon everyone, it is currently 5:35 pm as of right now. As for news about the above, experts have indicated that the air would become breathable again in about under three years. Hope everyone has stocked plenty of supplies. If not do not worry because in several months it will be safe to walk above with a gas mask if you happen to have one. Be wary of exposed skin and remember your anti-radiation medical treatment. In other news a guy calling himself Greyhound has gotten his own spot in the airwaves. So if you fancy some music then tune to station 106.5'_

"That's some good news, right?" Caleb asked.

"The music station?" I asked, "yeah, I love some good rock and roll, hope to hear some."

"I meant the other thing" Caleb said.

"Oh, right, somewhat I guess?" I said, "it depends if they are really up there taking control of things."

"I sure hope" Caleb says, "once we go up there they'll keep us safe I am sure".

"We can only wait and see" I said, "as for now, we should see if there is spare clothes, I smell fishy."

"Maybe there's some in that container?" Caleb suggests. I look behind me and under the rack of provisions, there was indeed a container. I open it to find looks like a detectives slacks and suspenders among other things.

"Hey look at that" Caleb said, "all you'd be missing is the hat."

"Yeah" I said, "you know what? Maybe I can be a detective once we go back up to the surface."

"I can be your partner!" Caleb says, "we'd be even better than the robot detective from issue 38 of The Lone Wanderer: Somewhere in Massachusetts."

"Um, yeah sure" I said.

"I wish I had some of my comics" Caleb said, "you would totally like them."

"Maybe" I said, "I dunno, it was something that I never really had an interest in."

"Well" Caleb said, "maybe you're just boring".

"I am not boring" I said, "maybe I am just too old, I am eighteen now."

"I guess" Caleb says, "say, why don't I tell you a story?"

"What about?" I asked, "the Lone Wanderer?"

"Yeah" Caleb said, "I will tell you about my favorite issue and you can decide if you like it."

"Okay" I said, it was not like I had anything else to do. "Shoot, tell me all about your hero." Caleb begins to tell me how it began with the Lone Wanderer walking aside his dog sidekick. I listen to him, nodded and laughed a bit and I asked questions as well. I guess it was pretty interesting after all and furthermore it helps keep him feeling happy rather than miserable. And given the circumstances, that is what a good older brother should do in such a terrible time as this. We'll leave this bunker one day, but for now we must keep eachother from going crazy. And I think I've done alright so far besides one little hiccup.

 _ **End of Pilot Chapter**_


	6. Where Peace May Lie Pilot 2 Caleb's View

_**Where Peace May Lie Pilot 2: Caleb's View**_

It's been a long time now. Me and Elijah have been stuck in a smelly bunker for way too long. It has been two years now and I will soon be turning thirteen. I was just turning eleven when we had to go into hiding underground. So that means Elijah is nineteen I guess, gosh we sure are getting old. I still miss my Lone Wanderer shirt, but I guess you can't stop yourself from growing. Now I have to wear a boring old flannel that was found in the bunker.

Did I mention we were bored? We were. I wanted to go out and explore the wastes but Elijah said I wasn't ready yet. I guess I didn't really understand much two years ago, but after awhile I got why he wanted me to stay put. Well, that and we did not have a gas mask, not even one. It is dangerous out there, Greyhound, everyone's favorite and only radio host has told us that. The military used to be on the air too, they stopped broadcasting a year ago though. No one knows why either, not even Greyhound and he has an ear for news. They just stopped giving updates, nothing, maybe something happened I guess. And I guess that means Elijah was right, they didn't have anything under control. Speaking of Elijah, he has been quite for a bit.

"Hey" I said, "Elijah, bro, you spacing out again?"

"Ehrm, yeah" Elijah says, "a little bit."

"Thinkin about girls, or that guy?" I said.

"No" Elijah responds, "well, not this time, but would you blame me? It's been awhile since I have had contact with any other person. And by that guy I assume you mean Sam, yeah I wish I could have saved him still, but my mind was elsewhere."

"Okay" I said, "what were you thinking then?"

"Getting out" Elijah says, "we don't have gas masks though so if there is still radiation we would die. Let's turn on that radio and see if Greyhound says anything about the air." I turn the knob on the radio, it's already aged a bit with grime on it's wood, and one of the buttons have fallen out. Through the static Greyhound spoke,

' _Hello fellow survivors of the end times, it is I, Greyhound, Awoo-yeah, and now for those who have lost their clocks, here's the time of day. It is currently 4:48 PM on a Tuesday in the Spring of 1987. It has been officially over two years since armageddon and we have survived it. The government has taken off so it looks like the survivors will be the ones that will rebuild. I mean it has been a year, so it's about time we get out there and try to salvage what is left. But what of the air? You ask, well the air is clear enough to breath my friends'._

' _I have seen it myself, people walking above, my eyes did not deceive me. I was able to leave the bunker without my mask, however hoodlums out there has had the same idea so be careful. And one more thing, be sure to keep an eye on your giger counters, closer to the blast site radiation still lingers. So if you are heading to the NorthEast be sure you are prepared for radiation. Now with that out of the way here comes some good ol' rock n' roll, enjoy.'_

"Well" Elijah said, "that was convenient timing."

"Yeah" I agreed, "so we can leave now then?"

"I dunno, are you ready?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah" I say in response.

"What about what I taught you?" Elijah asked.

"What you taught?" I repeat. "Like, on how to defend myself, shoot a gun and basic survival? Yeah I remember, you did it to help me get ready and so you wouldn't go crazy from doing nothing."

"Indeed" Elijah says, "I guess you are as ready as you'll ever be, let's pack some knapsacks and head up above and see what's left up there."

"Heck yeah!" I shout, "what should I pack besides some food and water?"

"An extra shirt or pants maybe" Elijah responds, "don't forget to grab a medkit though, I got the campfire kit by the way."

"Okay" I say, "what about a geiger counter? We have one right?"

"Yes we do" Elijah said, "we have that but no gas mask, how weird huh? Guess dad just forgot to get one while putting the bunker together."

"Yeah" I say, "dad always forgot a thing or two, so where we going first?"

"I dunno" Elijah said, "I am not sure just what will be different or what will be even there still. So I guess we'll just have to see."

"Okay" I said, "what about dad, do you think he made it?"

"I don't know, I really don't" Elijah says with that tone, the one where you kinda don't like someone.

"Do you hate dad?" I asked.

"No" Elijah answers, "it's just, it's complicated, you see he-" Elijah was suddenly interrupted by noise from up above. There was a stairway leading to the exit of the bunker, it sounded like people trying to break in. Elijah picks his gun up from the table.

"You stay put" Elijah said, "I will handle this."

"Hey" I say, "you said we have to stick together."

"Not when there's danger" Elijah said, "when there's trouble you are to run and hide, and only do what I taught you as a last resort."

"But" I said, "what if you- what if- you know, something.. _*huff* *huff*_ " I started to breathe heavily, I did not want anything bad to happen. Not that I doubted my brother, it's just the thought, it makes me just worry, a lot.

"Caleb, I will be fine" Elijah says, "look here, you're getting worked up now, I promise you, I will be just fine, I was a soldier after all."

"Okay" I said, " _*huff*_ be careful bro _*huff*._ " He nods and walks up the stairs, I hear Elijah saying

"Hey! Are you friends or foes?" I could not hear what they said outside but it probably wasn't friendly. I could hear loud bangging on the bunker door again.

"Hey! Quit it!" Elijah shouts, "let's be civil, what? Raiders don't negotiate huh? Let you in, alright fine, come on in!" The bunker door opens and my brother must have tripped the first guy because he came tumbling down the stairs.

"Wooaaah!" He shouted, "oof, ah, ooof" It was a lizard person, I don't know what kind of lizard, all I know was he looked mean and scary. And he smelled and wore tattered rags for clothes. Up the stairs I hear a gunshot and what sounded like Elijah struggling with another guy.

"Give it up!" Elijah shouts, "don't make me kill you!"

Another gunshot went off.

" _*Huff* *Huff*_ Elijah!" I call out. The lizard guy lifted himself up and looked at me. I guess the fall didn't hurt him that much.

"Well" he said, "what do we have here? A small little boy?"

"Stay away!" I shouted throwing books at him.

"Aaa hey!" The Lizard shouts, "you are a rude little one, I oughta teach ya some manners!"

"No way, _*huff*_ go away or you'll be sorry!" He was coming closer, I had to do something. So I was about to try and do one of those self defence moves Elijah taught me. But before I could do anything the lizard man grabbed my wrist. He had a tight grip, it hurt, but he didn't hold tight enough to break it.

"Aaa!" I shout, " _*huff*_ let go!" Elijah came running back down those stairs in half of a second.

"Get the Eff away from him!" Elijah shouted and he tackled the lizard off of me and onto the ground and began to stab him with a knife. Repeatedly, over and over. Four times, five times, six, he seemed to have snapped or something.

"Elijah?" I asked, he didn't stop, he just kept on going.

"Eff you!" Elijah shouted, "no one touches him! No one you scaley bandit! No one!"

"Elijah! Please stop it!" I shouted tugging at his shoulder, "you are starting to act crazy!" Elijah stops and drops the knife. He looked at his hands and then to me.

"I'm sorry" Elijah said, "I hope I didn't scare you that much, I just- I lost it a little, he was going to hurt you. He was hurting you, your wrist, let me see."

"It's fine" I said, "see, I am okay, mostly. You went a little too far, Elijah, are you okay? Ever since you came back to get me you have been acting weird."

"I have?" Elijah asked, "why haven't you mentioned that before?"

"I dunno" I said, "I thought maybe you'd stop acting weird eventually." He looks down to the floor and says nothing for a moment. After a while looks up to me and says

"I think I get what you mean, war changes people. And so does what have happened."

"How come I didn't change?" I asked.

"You're a kid" Elijah said, "you didn't understand what it all meant before, and you still don't somewhat. Well, the way is clear now, so we can go when we are ready to leave."

"What about those other people?" I asked, "you didn't kill them too, did you?"

"No" Elijah said, "I wounded one and he ran off with the other one."

"What if the lizard man had a family" I wondered. "What if he had someone that will miss him?"

"It doesn't matter" Elijah said, "I have to protect you, we are all we have got left, no matter what I do what I got to. I have already explained that to you. Sure some people out there can be our allies. But for the most part while we are out there a friendly face can be a rare thing."

"I hope we meet lots of nice folk" I say, "I don't wanna have to fight everyone."

"Don't you worry none about it" Elijah said, "anyway our old house is still there."

"Really?" I asked, "that's great, maybe some of our stuff is still in the basement."

"I don't know" Elijah said, "the family that moved in was there for a good few months. But we could look and see, don't think it would be much use to us though."

"Okay we goin then?" I ask.

"Yes, yes" Elijah replied, "well, after I change clothes." Elijah went and changed into some jeans and a shirt, he also found a decent jacket to slip on too. It had a collar, and some logo on the back, think it was a pilots jacket or something.

"Alright" Elijah said, "ready to go?"

"Yes" I said, "let's do it" I was excited, I have been down in this hole for too long. We walk up the stairway and as soon as my eyes hit the light I was blind.

"Aaagh!" I shout, "my eyes!"

"They need to adjust" Elijah said, "I fought off those goons up here practically blind. I am either really skilled or just really lucky."

"I would say luckily-skilled" I said, struggling to see through my blurry, watery eyes. After moments everything started to become clear and I could see our house was still there. It was blackened with ash and fallout. Everything around us was dead. The trees were dead. The streets were cluttered with debris and destruction and were also dead and empty. Yet to our surprise there were little bits of life here and there. We saw green blooming, like the world began healing itself.

"Wow" I said, "our world."

"Yup" Elijah says, "things will never be the same, now that we are out of the bunker we need a plan. We could make this our base, hold up here for awhile."

"That sounds good" I said.

"Yeah" Elijah agrees, "it is a good idea, but we could also find a settlement."

"A settlement?" I asked.

"Yeah" Elijah said, "some people by now are probably building their own communities. If we found one we would be safer, so we should try to find one. And there is another idea I had. Finding a ham radio and contacting grandpa, he lives on an island in the ocean. I bet he was safe from the bombs, if we could just get a boat we could go to him."

"Sounds like a plan" I said, "but we should start small."

"That is right" Elijah says, "let's go check out our old home." We looked around and found some canned foods and some more medical supplies. There was nothing else of use to us really. At least that's what we were thinking until Elijah found a gun cabinet.

"Jackpot" Elijah said to himself as he smashed the glass. He pulled out a scoped hunting rifle, that should come in handy. I went and looked in the basement afterwards and found a box of our old stuff. Nothing of mine really, just stuff mom and dad used to have like nicknacks. Digging deeper I found a crumpled up note, it was my mother who wrote it. I almost wanted to cry after reading it. What I just read was her suicide note. Father left her because she was with another man. I never knew this. Elijah came walking down the stairs and saw me with the note. He looked over my shoulder and shouted,

"Hey! Give me that." He took the note from me and tore it up. "Why would they keep something like that?"

"I dunno" I said, "why didn't you tell me she did that because dad left her?"

"You were just a kid" Elijah says, "I would have told you after you got older."

"I am older" I said.

"Even more older" Elijah says, "look, some things are best left unknown especially at your age back then. I thought this was something that you just didn't need to know yet. And it was one thing me and dad could agree on at least. I should have stayed after that too instead of joining the war."

"Well why didn't you stay?" I asked.

"I don't know" Elijah responds, "I wanted to get away from father, I wanted purpose, I kept thinking of me too much. After I got your letter about father leaving you in an orphanage and selling off the house I knew I have done wrong. And after meeting Sam, I thought I could come back and make a new family in a way. Make a new life and maybe slowly things could feel normal again."

"Too bad nothing ever works out" I said, "I wish none of this stuff ever happened."

"Me too Caleb" Elijah says, "but the the only way is forward, now we need to focus, today we will set up base here at the house. After that we need to find a way to get more water and food, hence finding a settlement. And after we do that we can keep going from there."

"Okay" I said. I don't know if things will get better before they get worse, but I have Elijah. He needs me, and I need him. I may still be young but I am more grown up than he thinks. Anyway, we got to set up our base and Elijah is probably gonna want some help. And I was right, he did want some help. Together we built some barricades and even rigged a trap. It was nothing impressive but as Elijah said, 'it'll do'.

The sun was beginning to set at this point, so we began settling in for the night. It was weird to be back in our old house again, but now all broke and falling apart.

"Alright kid" Elijah said, "we did pretty good getting this place somewhat defended."

"Yeah" I said, "maybe we should fix the house a little too tomorrow."

"Maybe" Elijah says, "not really much of a house repair person though. I can see what I can do though. But tomorrow we focus on finding a settlement, it's the best thing to do right now."

"Yeah" I said, "hopefully we will find a friendly community."

"I am sure they will be respectful but wary" Elijah says. I already told you friendly faces may not be all that common. So I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't trust outsiders."

"We will prove we are friendly" I said, "and then we can all share food and stuff."

"Eh, trade would be more like it" Elijah says, "they will do business but they won't give handouts I am sure. Now get some sleep, we will set out tomorrow."

"Okay" I said, "g'nite Elijah"

Good night" Elijah says and he flops down onto the old couch. I settle in the easy chair next to him and drift to sleep.

 _ **End of Pilot Chapter 2**_


End file.
